1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a load carrying harness and more particularly to a comfortable, efficient, lightweight, flexible harness useful as a backpacking harness for carrying articles on a person's back.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of backpacking harness has become increasingly popular in recent years, and elaborate equipment has been developed for various uses ranging from the carrying of books by students to camping equipment and supplies by outdoorsman. Such equipment generally has included a rigid frame structure supported on the back by a system of straps extending over the shoulder and around the body of the wearer, with a canvas cover supported on the frame to provide packets, ties, and the like for containing and carrying articles. It is also known to provide lightweight backpack pouches or knapsacks supported on the back by shoulder straps. Such equipment, however, is relatively bulky, even when formed from the lightweight, high strength synthetic fabric materials now available so that, when empty, the device cannot comfortably be worn under outer clothing or conveniently carried in a pocket. Further, the lightweight knapsack type equipment generally available does not provide for carrying relatively large, irregularly shaped articles.
A carrying harness is also known to include flexible shoulder straps employed in combination with a waist-encircling belt or strap to distribute weight between the shoulders and hips. A device of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,852. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,852, the prior art cross frame type harness is shown for use in carrying lightweight articles.
While the prior art devices of the type described above have generally been useful for their intended purposes, there has remained a need for a compact, comfortable backpack harness for general purpose use in the carrying of all types and sizes of articles. For example, hunters, or hikers on a days outing may require heavy coats in early morning or late afternoon hours which are not needed during the warmer portion of the day. Carrying of such excess clothing, when not being worn, interferes with the free use of a person's hands and it would be convenient to have a means for carrying such articles when needed and which would not interfere with the persons movement or activity when not in use. Accordingly, it is the primary object to the present invention to provide an improved, lightweight, flexible and compact backpack harness which can be used to carry heavy loads or irregular objects.